Goode High with a twist
by Bethie0107
Summary: This is a story about when Nico goes to Goode but has a twist read to find out what it is. No Gods or Demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

Oh My Gods I cant believe my father is making my go to SCHOOL! I mean I know I wasn't always nice to my home school teacher but seriously a school and a public school at that. Its just unbelievable.

_Two days later …_

So here I am at my new public school what was it called again Google? No. Goode? Yeah that was it ugh why the hell do I have to go there and why in the name of Hades does it have to be a talented school at that now I have to go there for 4 more years how am I going to cope. I just hope they don't ask me what I'm talented at and I don't know anyone cuz that's going to be embarrassing.

That's when some soon to be dead person crashed into me sending us both over .

"WHAT THE HELL WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" this girls voice rang though my ear like a thunder bolt.

"ME? YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"I said then I added,

"You bumped into me.

And that's when I looked at her she had black spiky hair with icy blue dip dyed and her eyes I swear I could have died right there they are that intimidating. She was wearing a 'death to Barbie' and a pair skinny geans. Then I realised that I had been staring at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw and couldn't even imagine what she thought about when she was looking at me like that. Thankfully a group of girls and a few lad came to pull her away from me.

I was walking to the office and all I could think about was that punk and my I say it very HOT chick that. And I don't even know her name. But at the minute I don't care and I am actually thanking my dad! Who would have thought that?


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia POV

Erg what the hell was that? I opened my eyes to see my little bro hitting my with a pillow.

"GET UP THALS!" he yells.

"NO! GO AWAY JASON!" I yell back at him.

"No its the first day back at school and I will not be late because of you again this year," he replied.

"Fine I'm up not get out so I can get a shower. Hurry up you are making us late." I exclaimed just to annoy him. Looks like it worked cuz he rolled his eyes and walked out muttering about stupid, sarcastic sisters.

After my shower I was listening to the radio while getting ready when my favourite song came on. So I started singing and dancing around my room.

THE CHEETAH GIRLS LYRICS

**"Dance Me If You Can"**

Are you sure that you're up for this? Do you think that you can handle it? This is complicated You might get frustrated  
>We got the moves that you never seen Let me show you just what I mean There's really no chance That you can do our dance<br>Can't keep up Can't keep Up No  
>try keep up try keep up Yeah<br>Can't keep up Can't keep Up No  
>(Oh no, uhum, uhum) (Oh no, show me what you got)<br>Try to follow, watch me now If you think that you know how Then dance me Dance me if you can  
>Get together or fall apart If you think it's not that hard Then dance me Dance me if you can<br>Dance me if you can Dance me Dance me if you can  
>I Know you think that you're in control But watch we move 'Cause this is how we roll Work it just like this Let's see you trying to do that<br>What's the matter? Can't you figure it out? 'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt There's really no chance That you can do our dance  
>Can't keep up Can't keep Up No<br>Try keep up Try keep up Yeah  
>Can't keep up Can't keep Up No<br>(oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon) (Yeah, yeah, show me what you got)  
>Try to follow, watch me now If you think that you know how Then dance me (dance me) Dance me if you can<br>(Oh yeah)  
>Get together or fall apart If you think it's not that hard Then dance me (dance me) Dance me if you can<br>Is that the best that you can do? You gonna have to try much harder  
>Now is the time to make your move You now... Hey, hey, get ready Hey, hey, let's go<br>(that's right) (here we go) (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Try to follow, watch me now If you think that you know how Then dance me Dance me if you can<br>Get together or fall apart If you think it's not that hard Then dance me Dance me if you can  
>Everybody wants to win (wants to win) If you think that you can handle it Then dance me Dance me if you can<p>

Never easy, That's the way (that's the way) If you think you got what it takes Then dance me Dance me if you can (dance me if you can)

By the end I found out that I had an audience. That audience been Jason his girlfriend Piper and their best friend Leo and they where all looking at me with dropped jaw as I don't usually sing any more not since my mom became a drunk from the fame.

"What are you all staring at ?" I growled.

"Nothing it's just been awhile since I have heard you sing" Jason replied.

"Yeah dude your sister is sick" Leo said.

"Dude I am standing right here and if you or any of you tell ANYONE that you heard me sing then I swear to all the Gods that it will be the last thing you ever do." I threatened and added "Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded there head quickly and with that we all ran out to the cars mine was a black Ferrari f40 and Jason's is a yellow Lamborghini along with Leo and Piper as I was going to pick up Annabeth and Percy.

When we finally got to school we meet Jason and Piper as Leo had to do to meet one of his mates. We also meet up with Katie and The Stoll Brothers. We were all walking to out lockers when this idiot got in my way and crashed into me. I swear I even heard a few gasps when the other student saw it was me who was the one that had been in this crash and according to a lot of people I am scary so they stay away from me apparently its the eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" I yelled

"ME? YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! You bumped into me." He said

I started ranting about how he bumped into me but it didn't look like he was listening and when I stopped and looked at him I was amazed he had black hair and a pair of dark brown almost black eyes and he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a black top a black leather and a pair of black and gold high top.

That when all of the group ripped us apart from each other and we walk to home room and all I could think about was how HOT that lad was and how I so wanted to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV

Once I get to the office they give me my locker combination and schedule. So here I am now walking to my home room which I am going to be late for if I don't find someone to help me find it. Then I saw an elfish Latino guy and decided to ask him if he knew where room 403 was turns out he was heading there and that I could tag along with him. On the way to the room I found out that his name was Leo and that he was here for engineering and that if I wanted to I could sit with him and his friends at lunch and I was about to decline as I'm not that big on being in a group I prefer to be by my self when he said that if I didn't I would end up with loads of other people asking me and I really didn't want that and he seemed cool enough so why not. So I said okay and that's when we got to the classroom.

We walked in and he took me to the teachers desk. The teacher was in her early twenties to middle long brown hair a blue blouse and a black pencil skirt and her eyes where a intimidating grey colour.

"Hello my names Ms Chase. What's your name?" She asks in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Hey I'm Nico Di Angelo. I'm new here " I replied.

"Well hey I'll introduce you to the class but for now go and sit in that chair over their by Thalia." she said and pointed to a desk next to a girl who had her back to us. We went over to the desk and Leo said hello to everyone there and they returned it and then he introduced me to everyone they all said hi and found out their names were Percy Annabeth Jason Piper Conner Travis Katie and Thalia that when I turn to the girl who I found out was called Thalia and she was now facing me with a dropped jaw and when I saw he so was I as it had been the girl that had crashed into me earlier today. All the group were not staring at us and when I found out I

blushed and looked away.

By the end of the day I found out I had almost every lesson with Thalia and it was soooooo hard to keep my secret from her and if she ever found out that secret she would think I'm so weird and would probably never look or talk to me again. So I was on my way home when it started to rain really hard so hard that I had to check if anyone was a round and when there wasn't I went to the nearest shadow went through it and came out back at my house that I shared with my sister Bianca as she got custody of me when my mom died and I only recently found out who my dad was.

And if you were wondering she has powers like me only I can shadow travel where as she con only raise and talk to the dead. I can also talk and touch ghost and she can't. The only people who know are my dad, my other sister Hazel (who has the power to speak to the dead and can summon all the riches and treasures from under ground) and my mom used to we don't tell anyone and my mom taught us how to fight it so we don't loose control. All this is from my dads side of the family and apparently there are others like us out there but I have never meet them. He says they are children of his brothers and sisters however they can't meet their children until they are ready but they do know they have powers but are different to mine. He also says he had to go away to protect us but I think he went because he was a selfish idiot who didn't want the responsibility of looking after hid children.

So here I am at home slightly socked and freezing cold so I get a change of clothes a towel and went to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. Once I get out and have changed I go into the living room to see Bianca seating on the couch watching Nikita so I seat down next to her and she puts her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around hers. Now I know what your thinking we are sibling we are supposed to hate each other but after every thing we have been thought we have got close. I mean yeah of course we fight but it is always important not something like you ate my chocolate or something like other sibling would. I seriously don't know how I would have survived these past 2 year without her especially after my mom died then and I was a complete mess and tried to bring my mom back from the dead and almost died myself.

"Hey what you thinking about?" Bianca ask me.

"Just thinking over the last 2 years" I replied.

"Okay how was school? Meet any new friend? See any girls you like?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows as she asked the last question.

"Fine. Yeah made a few mates." And as my last replie I just rolled my eyes at her and her been her she said,

"what it was a reasonable question and I want a proper answer."

"Well you don't get one and I am trying to watch TV here so shhhh." I replied. Then to my surprise she squealed loudly and smacked my chest while screaming,

"I KNEW YOU WOULD SO WHO IS SHE WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?"

I was about to tell her to shut up when my dad came id and asked what we were talking about and I replie nothing and at the same time Bianca replied that we was talking about my new school. I gave her a glare as to say to not to tell dad about the girl or I will tell dad about her going on a date with a guy that dad said she couldn't go on.

"Anyway is it okay if I stay for a while having a bit of trouble with your mom and I think she needs to calm down a bit." My dad asked. I got mad and said,

"You can if you stop calling that lady my mother!"

"Thanks and I will sorry I should have thought about it before I said it and I know Persephone is not your mom but can you at least give her a chance."

"Fine I'll give her ONE chance." I say with emphasis on the one and walk to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
